Don't Mind Me, Sweetheart
by Violet Killer
Summary: I don't know how I fell in love with this bad-boy bartender from Lima Ohio. Who pretended to be everything he wasn't. And who saved me from myself. AU Klaine. Oneshot.


**Title: Don't Mind Me, Sweetheart **

**Summary: I don't know how I fell in love with this bad-boy bartender from Lima Ohio. Who pretended to be everything he wasn't. And who saved me from myself. AU Klaine. Oneshot.  
**

**Author's Note: I...I seriously don't know where this came from. Seriously.**

* * *

Kurt's eyes swept over the crowd at Scandals. Usual Friday night crowd, with Sebastian, hunting on the first time bar-goers. Kurt shrugged, as long as he didn't put anything in their drinks (which he never did, but Kurt was still suspicious), Sebastian was okay. He was above the legal drinking age at twenty-two, and often covered for Kurt. He made Kurt his first fake ID with the name "Finn Hudson." Kurt played with the ring on the middle of his lip, resting his arms on the bar. No one was really asking for drinks, so he was cool with slacking off. He got this job after coming into the bar several times a week, with his usual fake ID. He casually told the bartender he needed money, and the bartender said they were hiring. He knew he was underage, but he honestly didn't care.

He went to McKinley, the only out person in his school. And he was in the Glee club, and he was fine in the background there. Cause, why bother being noticed? He got his lip pierced over the summer, against his dad's wishes. He never wore it in school, though. Might attract more attention. He wasn't getting bullied as much as he used to, but that didn't really matter. Nothing really mattered.

"Come on, kid. Why did you even come here if you didn't want any?" Sebastian was sitting, one arm holding a drink, his other around the neck of a kid, maybe the same age as Kurt. The kid was looking down, grasping a cup of water tightly. He was wearing a simple white shirt with a silver bow-tie, which made Kurt snort. Sebastian leaned in closer, which made the kid wince. "Come on." Kurt felt sorry for the kid, and walked over.

"Sebastian, leave the kid alone." The kid looked up, his amber eyes thanking Kurt. "Go dance with that guy over there, he's been staring at you for hours." Kurt jerked his head to the guy sitting over at one of the tables, his eyes on Sebastian.

"You mean Karofsky?" Kurt shrugged. "I guess...doesn't he go to your school, Kurt?" Kurt looked at the kid and shrugged again. "Fine, I'll go. You owe me one." Sebastian pointed accusingly at Kurt then sauntered over to Karofsky. Kurt just shook his head and walked away.

"Thank you." Kurt turned and saw the kid, his eyes cast downwards. "For...saving me." He gave a timid laugh. Kurt walked back over, and leaned down, arms on the bar.

"What's your name kid?" The kid struggled, whether to tell him his real name or the name on his ID. "Your _real _name." The kid smiled.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And, aren't you underage? Why are you working here?" Kurt held up his hands.

"Woah, what is this? Twenty questions? I'm just working here for some money. I'm Kurt, by the way." Kurt dropped his voice to a whisper. "So why you here, kid?" Blaine glared.

"My name isn't kid. And I'm here just...because. I'm not sure. It was an impulse, really. I go to Dalton. And while I love the zero-tolerance policy, I just hate the people there. I mean, most kids are great, not one of them gets me. And while there are people who are out...I just..." He looked up at Kurt, who was staring at him intently. "I shouldn't be dumping this on you." Kurt laughed.

"I'm the bartender, it's what I'm for. Here, let me fix you a drink. On the house." He began to fix Blaine a drink, and Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt was different than most men here. He seemed proud, maybe a bit too much, but at the same time vulnerable. His eyes were blue-green and they were full of pain. From the bullying. From other things. But Blaine didn't know what. Kurt set the drink next to Blaine, who took a drink and cringed. "That's...strong."

"Yep." Kurt winked, and tossed a rag over his shoulder. "So, tell me what's troublin' yea." He said in a mock-serious tone. Blaine gave a weak smile, taking a small sip from his drink.

"I hate Dalton, sometimes. I mean it's a great school, no bullying, I actually learn things there...but the uniforms. Everyone's the same. It's all red and blue and red and blue and it made me _hate _the colors red and blue. And I want to go to a place where I can wear anything I want and get bullied for it. I want to go to a place where people get me...you know?" Kurt nodded. "What should I do?"

"Go to school in a rainbow dress then transfer?" Blaine glared at him and realized that Kurt was being serious. Kurt's mouth tugged up in a small smirk. "Listen, kid-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Kurt saw that Blaine finished half his drink.

"Blaine. If you hate the school so much come to McKinley. You can dress however you want, then get pushed into a locker for it. I'm in the fucking Glee club, just like you, so imagine..." Blaine didn't know what to say, and Kurt leaned in, his face inches to Blaine's. "So you stay at Dalton, Blaine. Because there, all you are is the same as someone else. At my school, all you will be targeted for being so extraordinary." Kurt pulled away from the stare and walked towered a customer. Blaine sat there with his finished drink. Several minutes later, Sebastian came back, his eyes wide and his break reeking of beer.

"It didn't work out with that guy?" Blaine said, his voice timid. Sebastian smiled.

"So _now _you're talking to me, huh? Well, to answer your question, he's not my type exactly." Blaine smirked at Sebastian.

"And you think I am?"

"Well, more than he is, anyway. Besides, it doesn't matter. He left." Sebastian shrugged. "Let me buy you a drink, kid." Blaine's eyes flashed, but he nodded. "Hey, Kurt, get me two beers." Silently, Kurt placed down the drinks. "So, kid-"

"Blaine. His name's Blaine." Kurt sneered at Sebastian. Blaine glared at Kurt, but this time with much more strength and meaning. Sebastian sensed the tension and slipped out of his seat. "You still have to pay, you know." Sebastian nodded.

"Put it on my tab. I'll pay at the end of the month." Kurt nodded at wrote something on a small pad. Blaine sipped his beer, and Kurt took it away from him.

"Listen, Blaine. You're nice and I don't want to see you get to drunk. And make a mistake with some guy." Kurt smirked, causing Blaine to blush and look down.

"How do you dress at McKinley?" Blaine looked at Kurt's black, button-down t-shirt, his dark blue jeans. His hair was messed up, and Blaine could tell he had some gel or spray or something in it. Kurt shrugged,

"Mostly like this. But sometimes I wear things that make it obvious I'm gay. You know, I was in the transparent closet for, like, a year. But I never really saw the point of that. I tried to have a beard. But, I was just hiding from myself. Free to be me and all that jazz." Kurt played with his lip ring.

"You do that a lot...play with your lip ring. Why did you get a lip ring in the first place? It doesn't seem like something you would want to do. I mean in general..."

"Cause you know all about me." Kurt sneered, but his tone softened. "My dad was bein' all pissy and an ass, so I slipped out around midnight, and got the ring. My dad grounded me and shit, but who cares?"

"You like being a badboy?" Blaine was laughing, and Kurt hated it. "Cause I don't think you are."

"I'm not a badboy. Our resident badboy is Sam Evans." Blaine knew the name as the kid who got arrested and sent to juvie seven times. "I'm just an average kid. Who's gay. Okay? I'm just in the background, and I like it that way." Blaine frowned.

"No. You hate it. That's why you got the lip-ring. That's why you come here. For attention." Kurt frowned, and turned his head at the sound of someone calling him.

"_Hummel, your __shift's over. You gonna keep standin' there or work overtime or what?" _

"Just leaven'. Gonna stay for some drinks." Kurt walked around and sat next to Blaine, narrowing his eyes. "Listen, kid. You don't know shit about me. I like just bein' in the background. And you like coming here because for once you aren't it that stupid Dalton uniform. And you want to see if you could pick up guys. But all you can do is get Sebastian who will go after any guy that moves." Blaine nodded.

"I know, Kurt." He smiled. "So, if you like being rebellious for attention, wanna rent a motel room?" Kurt smirked.

"Well, haven't you come outta your shell?" Blaine blushed a bit. Kurt leaned in a bit closer. "How come?"

"Just seein' you. Made me think. Gotta try new things. And you're new. Rebellious. Would piss my parent's off." Kurt's smirk wavered a bit and he sighed, standing up.

"Wanting to piss your parent's off isn't the best reason to try to pick up a guy." Kurt smiled a bit. "I think I'm gonna pick up my pay check and leave. See yea, Blaine." Blaine jumped to his feet, almost knocking over the bar stool.

"And I think you're really amazing. And sexy and cute and...and I kinda wanted to..." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Let's get out of here." Kurt mentally cursed himself, but Blaine smiled widely and they left.

* * *

Blaine woke up in a strange room, the sheets messed up, no one next to him. He frowned and saw Kurt in a pair of boxers, putting on pants. "Don't mind me, sweetheart." He gave Blaine a sad smile. "I was just leaving." Blaine frowned.

"How come? I thought..." Kurt put on his shirt, and ran a hand through his hair.

"That this was more than a one night stand?" Blaine was left speechless. "You don't want any of this, Blaine. I'm to messed up for you to handle. You don't know the half of it. And you're a sweet kid. So don't even bother coming to look for me. Not at McKinley, not at the bar, no where. And just pretend that this one night didn't happen." Kurt started walking towered the door.

"No! Kurt. Please. I can handle anything you can throw my way." Kurt stopped and turned around.

"Blaine, please. I don't want to hurt you." Blaine got up, and put on his underwear. "This was a mistake. You're a good kid. And I'm just not right for you." Blaine walked towered Kurt who took a step back. "You were right. I do this all for attention." Blaine saw that Kurt was crying. "I like musicals, Blaine, _musicals. _And my dad wishes his son was straight. My fake ID is my step-brothers name. Just cause if he got in trouble my dad would love him less." Kurt sat on the bed, crying. Blaine sat next to him. "And my mom. She died when I was eight. She was shot. And I was there...and..." Blaine hugged Kurt who sagged against his shoulder, sobbing.

This confident man who Blaine had seen before was now sobbing. And Blaine knew he was vulnerable. Kurt pulled away.

"And that's why. This can't be more than a one night stand. I'm so sorry Blaine. I just met you yesterday and I'm already spilling to you." Kurt got up, but Blaine grabbed his hand.

"No. I like you, Kurt. Even when your vulnerable and crying. And I don't care that you aren't a badass like you try to be. And I like you without your lip ring." Kurt touched his bottom lip, realizing for the first time that it was gone. "...what's your favorite musical." Kurt flushed, sitting back down on the bed.

"Gypsy. I like Rose's Turn a lot."

"I forgot, you're in your school's Glee club. I hate mine. It's a Capella, and I'm the star." Kurt sneered at him.

"Poor you. I'm in the background. My stupid fucking stepbrother is the star. And me, in the back, humming along to whatever Journey song we do next. And I'm sick of it." Blaine wasn't even thinking by this point. All he knew is that he wanted to be with Kurt.

"Come to Dalton."

"And were freaky striped ties? No thank you. I would suggest that you come to McKinley, but I like you too much." Blaine smiled, and Kurt's eyes went soft. "Oh, Blaine. I know that this can't work, but I want to see you again."

"Then you can. Here, give me your phone, I wanna put my number in."

"I'm not good with commitment."

"Like...you cheat? Cause as much as I like you, I'm not good with that." Kurt sighed, his tongue flicking over his lip and he growled when he remembered his lip ring wasn't there.

"No, I just...I never stay with guys for more than a couple days. I don't sleep around, but I just...have never had a serious boyfriend." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. Kurt's hand went into Blaine's hair. "Okay. Fine. I'll try out a seriously relationship."

"I'll go to McKinley. I want to. So this can actually work. Because I like you too much to let this go to hell."

* * *

Kurt walked into the choirs room, on Monday humming. He was in his jeans, and a white top with a silver bow-tie (that he _might _have stolen from Blaine). Rachel was the first one to notice. "Why are you so happy, Hummel? You're never happy."

"Oh, don't mind me, sweetheart. I just think I've fallen in love. And he's transferring to McKinley. And this time, we're actually dating." The entire Glee club smiled at Kurt's giddiness, never usually seeing him in a good mood. "Oh, I kinda wanted to show you something. Blaine, my boyfriend, wanted my to show you that several months ago, I got this." Kurt paused and put the lip ring in place. Finn was the first one to comment.

"Woah, dude, you never told us? What the hell? I'm your brother!"

"Step-brother, idiot. And yea, cause dad hates it." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I can't wait to meet this guy. Cause if he doesn't treat you right, I'm gonna bust a cap in his ass." Kurt, and most of the New Directions laughed.

* * *

"Blaine, this is the New Directions. The New Directions, this is Blaine Anderson." Blaine had transferred to McKinley the day before, and Kurt was showing him the Glee club.

"How did you guys meet?" Santana asked, her arm around Brittany. Kurt's face became red and a bead of sweat trailed from his forehead down to his neck. Blaine came up with an excuse.

"At the mall..." Santana nodded, not exactly believing him. Kurt introduced Blaine to each member personally, and finally Mr. Shue walked in. "Hi, you must be Mr. Shue. I'm Blaine Anderson, and I just transferred from Dalton." Blaine said all of this in a bit of a rush. Mr. Shue just looked at Kurt, then back at Blaine.

"Can you sing?" Blaine nodded. "Show us what you got." Blaine nodded and began to sing Rose's Turn, causing Kurt to blush. Kurt knew that he just couldn't dump this guy. Because, even though the thought of marrying him, or even celebrating a month anniversary made him want to run for the hills, he was so much happier than he was a week ago. "Welcome to Glee club, Blaine." Everyone cheered, and Kurt directed Blaine to an empty chair.

"Mr. Shue, how was your anniversary with Emma? Or...Mrs. Shue...it feel so weird to call her that." Rachel smiled, twirling her hair in her fingers. Mr. Shuester laughed.

"It was fine, Rachel. So, for Sectionals, I was thinking you could have a solo..." Rachel shook her head widely. "God, Rachel, you have so much talent, and you don't even use it...maybe we'll just give it to Tina."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were walking through the halls of McKinley, hand in hand, ignoring the stares from the kids. "Happy one month anniversary, Blaine." Kurt said, tears pricking at his eyes.

"You too, Kurt. I never thought you'd stay this long."

"Neither did I."

"I love you, Kurt." Kurt stopped short, tears flowing. "I mean..if you don't love me back." Most students were now stopping and staring, and Blaine pulled Kurt into an empty classroom. "Do you not love me?"

"No..I love you, Blaine. And it scares me so much." Kurt grabbed Blaine and hugged him. "Because what about when we leave McKinley? And college. We're auditioning for NYDA, right? And so what id we don't get in, or only one of us does?"

"We'll still go to New York with the other, and find an apartment, and Skype and see each other on weekends, and even after-class. Because I'm never saying good-bye to you, Kurt."

"I know. I'm never saying good-bye to you either." Kurt and Blaine pulled away from their embrace. "Listen, wanna skip class? Head to a motel...cause I know this great one with room number 17."

"What?"

"That's the room we...you know..." Kurt winked at Blaine who flushed. "Let's go, babe." They walked outside the classroom, running into Mr. Shue. "Don't mind me, Mr. Shue. We were just heading to class." Mr. Shue nodded and walked away.

"Heading to class my ass."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, this is my little AU. **

**In my AU, Rachel has her talent, but doesn't really like preforming. Instead, Tina's the one with all the star power. Sam's a bad-ass, going to juvie every other week. Sebastian Went to Dalton, but has graduated. Finn is still Finn...Santana is out and proud with Brittany.  
**

**And then there's Kurt. Kurt's mom was shot as they came back from a movie, causing Kurt to become very cut off. He doesn't dress as eccentric, and doesn't sing as high. He met Blaine, who's just a more timid version of Blaine like this.  
**

**And they both get into NYDA. Just for a happy ending.  
**

**This was originally a drabble. Then this happened.  
**


End file.
